


Advantage Murray

by krikkiter68



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Birthday Cake, Dom Julius, Domme Nicola, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fisting, Human Dog Training, Julius loves biscuits, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pony Play, Slapping, Slash, Swearing, Verbal Abuse, Whipping, and feeding Malcolm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krikkiter68/pseuds/krikkiter68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Nicola Murray!  Why does she put up with all the abuse from her colleagues?  Perhaps it’s because she enjoys getting her revenge on a few of them after hours, in mutually satisfying sexy-times...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

5.30pm: Phone conversation between Nicola Murray and Malcolm Tucker:

 

‘I’m sorry to say this, Malcolm, but you were particularly vile to me today.’

‘Oh, right. What of it, you appalling fuckin’ useless frump?’

‘You’ve stepped over the line, Malcolm. I don’t appreciate being called a ‘cunt’ in front of the whole team. You know what this means. My office, 8pm, after everyone’s gone for the day.’

‘Oh, aye. Now ye’re fuckin’ talkin’.’

 

8.15pm

Nicola double-checks that the blinds in her office are fully closed, then runs her hands up the back of her black seamed stockings, straightening them. The black satin corset was a good choice, she thinks; it cinches her already narrow waist and emphasises her rounded breasts and pert arse. She feels beautiful, powerful. She places her hand on her hip, and gives her shining dark hair a little toss. Her free hand fondles the soft leather of the riding crop. She gives the crop an experimental little swish, enjoying its soft whistle through the air.

‘Nice to get a standing ovation from you, Malcolm,’ she murmurs. 

Malcolm, naked, bound hand and foot to the chair in front of her with two of his best ties, cock pressed against his stomach, can only groan in response.

‘I’ll take that as a positive comment. Sorry that’s such a rubbish chair. You made me get rid of the good chair, the one you called a massive vibrating throne, do you remember?’

‘…Aye…’ he gasps, ‘I fuckin’ remember.’

‘Just one of the many ways you’ve made my life unbearable. Well, how does it feel, Malcolm? Are you sitting comfortably?’

‘Not exactly…’ he murmurs.

She chuckles, and saunters up to him, placing her palm against his face, snatching it away when he turns his head and tries to kiss it.

‘It’s a good toy, isn’t it,’ she murmurs, ‘one of my best ones. And you love it deep inside you, don’t you?’

He nods, helplessly. He can’t hide himself. Nicola’s scrutiny, the plug in his arse and his fervent arousal are making him squirm. She smiles, and slowly strokes his face with the crop.

‘I’m not gagging you this time,’ she says. ‘Because I want to hear you begging for me.’

‘Yes Nic’la.’

‘And you’re not to come until I say, understand?’

‘Understood, Nic’la.’

‘There’s a good bitch,’ she says softly. 

She grabs his hair and kisses him, slowly running the soft leather tip of the crop up the length of his straining cock. He whimpers into her mouth. She breaks the kiss and leans in close.

‘Like that, do you?’

‘I, uh, God, fuckin’ yeah…’

‘Not quite getting you, Malcolm. Try saying that again in English.’

‘Yeah. I love it, Nic’la. Please…’ he moans, hips clearing the seat, desperate for more contact.

‘What do you want me to do, Malcolm?’

‘Fuck me, Nic’la.’

‘What’s the magic word?’

‘Please. Pleasepleasepleaseplease fuck me Nic’la Murray, ya sexy fuckin’ goddess.’

She smiles at him. ‘That’s more like it.’

She straddles him, closing her eyes in pleasure as he fills her completely, her right hand descending to her crotch, her fingers circling. He moans loudly enough to be heard in the next street. She grabs his hair again with her free hand, and kisses him, partly to shut him up, and partly because she loves kissing him. Not that she’d ever let him know that.

 

‘Nic’la!’

‘Oh God!’

‘Please, darlin’, please let me fuckin’ come…’

His desperation, his sheer need pushes her over the edge, and she cries out as she pulses around him. She collapses against him, breathless, his cock still rock hard and twitching inside her. Lifting her head, she sees him staring straight at her, speechless, face flushed and panting.

She raises herself, pulling herself off him. She places a forefinger against his lips, pushing it inside his mouth and he sucks it, hard.

‘You can come now, Malcolm.’

His eyes squeeze shut and he moans deep in his throat, every limb rigid as his cock erupts, sending jets of come into the air. He slumps bonelessly back into his seat, breathing hard.

‘Right. Thanks for that, Malcolm,’ Nicola says, as she unties him. She retrieves her coat from the back of the door.

‘Oh, and Malcolm?’

‘…Yeahhh?’

‘Clean your fucking come off my chair before you leave.’


	2. Chapter 2

5.40pm: Phone conversation between Nicola Murray and Sam Cassidy:

‘Oh hello, Nicola, how can I help you?’

‘Just a reminder about our late meeting, Sam. My office, 8pm. Malcolm’s coming a bit earlier.’

‘Great, looking forward to it. Any special requirements?’

‘Just your sweet self. Oh, and strange request I know, but do you have any cake?’

‘Yes, funnily enough. Malcolm’s birthday cake. He’s hardly touched it.’

‘Good God, does that man never eat? Bring it along with you, would you?’

‘No problem. See you later.’

‘Cheers.’

 

8.15pm

 

‘Would you like some cake, Nicola?’

‘Don’t mind if I do.’

Sam grins, then takes a handful of cake and icing and smears it over Nicola’s bared breasts. Nicola, perched on the edge of her desk, sighs blissfully as Sam’s clever tongue flicks over her skin, teasing her hardening nipples.

‘God, Malcolm, your PA’s brilliant,’ she says. ‘Talk about multi-tasking…’

‘Jesus fuck…’ Malcolm moans from his vantage point on the floor, twisting his head to try and get a better view of the two of them.

‘Like the handcuffs?’

‘Aye. Excellent fuckin’ workmanship, I must say.’

‘Try not to move around too much, you’ll chip the paint on the radiator.’

Nicola pulls Sam towards her, twisting her fingers gently in her long, silky dark hair as they kiss. Sam breaks the kiss first, and Nicola shudders in pleasurable anticipation as Sam trails kisses down her bared torso. 

Sam takes the plate containing what remains of the cake, and sets it on the floor, then turns her head, giving her boss a seductive smile. He’s panting, rapt, his cock hard against his stomach.

‘I don’t think this is going to take long, Malc,’ she says, as she hitches Nicola’s pencil skirt around her waist. She hooks her thumbs under the elastic of Nicola’s French knickers and pulls them down. 

Nicola spreads her legs and yelps in surprise as Sam slaps a handful of cool icing onto her bare, over-heated pussy. She lies back on the desk, gasping, as Sam starts eagerly licking and sucking her.

‘God, you’ve got a sweet tooth, haven’t you?!’ she moaned. Sam’s eyes gleam wickedly as she hums, the vibrations causing shooting stars of sensation all the way through Nicola, who yells as she grabs the back of Sam’s head and holds her close.

Sam pushes one, then two fingers inside Nicola, curling them upwards to hit her G-spot, and Nicola shrieks, her thighs tightening across Sam’s back as she comes. Sated, she lies full length on the desk as Sam licks her clean. Her legs are unsteady, the stars still bursting in her head as Sam takes her hand and helps her to her feet.

‘Thanks. I needed that,’ Nicola murmurs. She kisses Sam gently, and readjusts her clothing. ‘I’ve gotta go.’

‘OK,’ Sam says, smiling. ‘I’ve got a bit of overtime to do, if that’s OK?’ she says, nodding towards Malcolm. Malcolm lets out a deep moan of pure animal need.

‘Be my guest,’ Nicola says. ‘Lock up before you leave, would you? All the keys are in the top drawer of the desk.’

Sam grins, then turns to face Malcolm and slowly strips off her remaining clothes. Nicola retrieves her coat and bag, and lingers in the doorway, watching Sam straddling Malcolm’s face. He starts licking her, frantically. Somehow, Nicola senses it’ll be some time yet before Sam allows Malcolm to come.

Nicola turns and leaves, smiling to herself. Yes, Sam certainly is a brilliantly talented PA, she thinks, I must remember to thank her. Possibly with another cake.


	3. Chapter 3

5.50pm: Phone conversation between Nicola Murray and Ollie Reeder:

‘My office, Ollie. 8pm. And please don’t be late. It’ll take a lot of setting up.’

‘Really? I’m sorry but I’m playing squash with Tom this evening…’

‘It’s the disciplinary meeting, Ollie.’

‘Why didn’t you say so? I’ll be on time in that case.’

 

8.15pm

Ollie stands, shirtless, head bowed, palms flat against the wall of Nicola’s office. His luminously pale, thin back flushes as, dressed in her sexy corset and boots, she strikes him with her riding crop, and he hisses, willing her to hit him again, and again. And she does, until he’s breathless, red welts blooming across his skin, helpless and needy for the onslaughts of her blows. Malcolm, naked and trussed to Nicola’s chair, arse uncomfortably plugged, provides the commentary.

‘You fuckin’ male whore,’ Malcolm gasps, as Nicola whips Ollie and Ollie grunts and moans with arousal, his fingers curling against the wall, ‘ye just take it, don’t ye? Fuckin’ Poxbridge slag. Perverted cunt…’

‘You can fucking talk, Malcolm,’ Ollie thinks snarkily to the last one, but he knows better than to say it out loud.

Nicola pauses, gasping slightly, bending forward and giving Malcolm a fantastic view of her shapely, black-thonged arse. Malcolm’s eyes almost roll back in his head at the sight. He’s hard, cock pressed against his stomach, arching against the back of the chair.

‘On your knees,’ Nicola orders Ollie, who immediately complies, crouching obediently at her feet. Like a fuckin’ Springer Spaniel puppy, Malcolm thinks. He has a brief, irrational stab of jealousy as Nicola ruffles Ollie’s dark curls.

‘Take my knickers off,’ Nicola whispers, almost coquettishly. Ollie nods, and draws them down slowly over her shapely legs. Malcolm gulps, stirring still more as she takes hold of Ollie’s hair, pressing his face against her mound.

Malcolm now has a full view of Nicola straddling Ollie’s face, legs spread wide as Ollie licks her with delighted enthusiasm, his eyes squeezed tight, moaning low in his throat, sending delightful waves of pleasure all the way through her. Malcolm wishes he were the one kneeling at Nicola’s feet, back still stinging from her punishment, drinking her divine, endlessly flooding juices. Or the one standing over Ollie as his cock is swallowed right down, surrounding him with warmth and a teasing, stroking tongue…

He moans soundlessly, leaning back, precome dripping onto his abdomen. Through a haze, he sees Nicola thrusting her hips forward, grabbing Ollie’s curls, her beautiful mouth opening, gasping like a porn star as she comes, Ollie’s long fingers grasping her lovely arse.

Malcolm looks over at them, his eyes pleading, wanting desperately to be touched, just once. 

There’s a pause. And then Nicola bends and gently pulls Ollie to his feet, and Malcolm moans incredulously as the two of them kiss each other.

‘Poor baby,’ Nicola coos, stroking Ollie’s face, ‘did I hurt you?’

Ollie grins, his face flushing as he glances sideways at Malcolm’s thunderous, dazed expression, then nods at her with mock sadness.

‘You fucker…’ Malcolm gasps, struggling against his bonds. He regrets it as the plug is forced against his prostate, and he hisses, willing himself not to come on the spot.

Nicola walks over to the desk, and leans forward onto her elbows, directly opposite Malcolm. Ollie hurriedly pushes his trousers and boxers down to his knees.

‘Bigger than mine?’ Malcolm thinks, his cheeks burning. ‘Not quite.’

Ollie’s long, slim cock is still impressive though, and Malcolm watches, rapt, as Ollie pushes deep inside Nicola from behind, then out, then in. Malcolm’s breath deepens as he watches them, their gorgeous bodies locking together.

‘Fuck her, lad,’ he breathes, ‘fuck her for me. Make her come.’

Ollie speeds up, reaching round and stroking Nicola’s clit, and Malcolm watches, heart pounding as her face blooms with pleasure once more, bucking against Ollie’s cock and groaning as his balls slap against her. Her fingers curl around a sheaf of papers on the desk as Ollie’s fingers work between her legs, and she cries out. Ollie’s eyes squeeze shut as she clamps around him and he moans ecstatically as he comes deep inside her. He collapses forward onto her, clinging onto her, face buried in her hair.

The two of them break apart, and Malcolm watches as they kiss, languorously. Tears of frustration are pooling in his eyes. Surely one of them will touch him now…

Nicola whispers, almost too softly for Malcolm to hear, ‘I think you’d better go now.’

Ollie nods, then picks up his clothes, beating a hasty retreat. Malcolm rears up in his chair, furiously, tears streaming, now.

‘Enjoy that, did ya!’ he screams at Ollie's fleeing form. ‘You fuckin’ teasin’ smirking cunt! You wait, son! I’ll make your life a fuckin’ misery from now on…’

Nicola stalks over and smacks Malcolm hard across the face. As he jolts sideways, the plug inside him grazes his prostate, and he comes unstoppably, wave after wave, groaning helplessly. 

Nicola watches him dispassionately, as his world reassembles itself. Then, to his delight, she gives him a quick, soft kiss on the lips, just one, as she bends to untie him from the chair.


	4. Chapter 4

5.55pm: Phone conversation between Nicola Murray and Malcolm Tucker:

‘Julius is seriously pissed off with you, Malcolm.’

‘S’cuse me, Nic’la. Let me jus’ pause here whilst I find whole new fuckin’ ways of explaining how much of a fuck I don’t give about Baldy-fucker’s feelings. And anyway, why can’t he fuckin’ well tell me that himself?’

‘Because he’s very, very upset, Malcolm. Come to my office at 7.30pm. He wants to give you a lesson in obedience.’

‘Hmm. Could be interestin’.’

 

7.40pm:

‘Hmm. Splendid tea, this, Nicola,’ Julius says, courteously, as he drains his bone china cup.

‘Thanks Julius,’ says Nicola. ‘Do you fancy another biscuit?’ she asks, proffering the plate full of luxury shortbread towards him.

‘That would do nicely,’ Julius says. Nicola crosses her stocking-clad legs as she watches him biting into the biscuit, his eyes closing in pleasure. 

‘Wonderful,’ Julius mumbles, as he finishes it off and licks his long, pale fingers. ‘Would you mind passing me another? I think my dog might like one.’

‘Of course,’ says Nicola, passing the plate again.

Julius smiles politely at her as he reaches out for one, his other hand tightening on the leash.

‘Stay,’ he commands quietly. Malcolm, wearing just a black spiked collar, arse uncomfortably plugged once more, gazes up from his position on the floor on his hands and knees, fixing his eyes on the biscuit in his new Master’s hand. Nicola claps her black-gloved hands together.

‘He’s lovely, isn’t he?’ she says, her eyes sparkling as she smiles at Julius. 

‘He certainly is,’ Julius murmurs. ‘Very sweet, but very disobedient. And I can’t seem to make him stop barking.’

‘He’s rather quiet at the moment, though.’

‘Oh, yes. Because he knows that if he makes a noise, he won’t get fed. And that would never do.’

Julius holds the biscuit out to Malcolm, and Malcolm obediently eats it out of his open palm. Julius ruffles his hair.

‘There’s a good boy. I do believe he’s going to do one of his tricks, now. Nicola, would you care to hold his lead for me?’ 

‘Of course, Julius.’

She takes hold of the lead and stands, her breasts bouncing slightly as they strain against the shining black leather of her corset. Julius starts unzipping his trousers, and Nicola tugs the lead gently but firmly as Malcolm strains forward. Malcolm lets out a snarl that turns into a loud whimper as Nicola pulls his hair.

‘Stay,’ she hisses. ‘Bad dog.’

Malcolm practically salivates at the sight of Julius’s big, erect cock bobbing in front of him, and Nicola walks him forward. Julius takes hold of his cock, stroking its petal-soft skin against Malcolm’s cheek. Malcolm closes his eyes and inhales, relishing Julius’ scent.

Julius reaches down and strokes Malcolm’s hair.

‘Such a good boy,’ he whispers, tenderly. ‘This is all for you.’

Nicola watches, fascinated, as Malcolm’s lips close around Julius’ cock, his head lowering and lowering until it finally disappears all the way down his throat. Julius gasps, his head hitting the back of the armchair as Malcolm swallows around him. She can feel herself getting wet, now, arousal pooling as Malcolm’s mouth slides up and down Julius’ cock with increasing speed, as Julius gasps, his knuckles whitening as he grips the arms of the chair. Malcolm suddenly growls and shakes his head from side to side, like a dog with a delicious bone.

‘Oh God!’ Julius moans, reaching down to grasp Malcolm’s hair. ‘What a marvellous pet you are…make your Master come…’

Julius’ hips leave his seat as he thrusts hard into Malcolm’s mouth, one, two, three times, and he groans as he spurts into Malcolm’s throat. Malcolm gulps, gags, his eyes closing with pleasure as he swallows.

Julius lies back, gasping as he zips up his trousers again.

‘Good boy,’ he murmurs. ‘It’s time for you to please your Mistress, now, wouldn’t you agree, Nicola?’

Nicola nods, tugging Malcolm’s leash, spreading her legs as he crouches underneath her and fastens his warm, wet mouth on her now-soaking pussy. She tangles her fingers in his hair and pulls, watching his face as he gazes up at her. His pale eyes, with their blown pupils, look enormous.

‘Yes,’ she moans, hips beginning to rock back and forth as she rides his face. ‘You good dog…’

Julius watches them, his eyes heavy-lidded, watching as Malcolm’s tongue strokes Nicola into a frenzy. He watches as Malcolm makes her convulse, scream and curse with ecstasy at least three times, until at last she groans, staggers backwards and collapses into a chair. He leaves his armchair and squats on the floor next to Malcolm. Malcolm shivers as Julius strokes his naked back.

‘What a good boy you’ve been this evening,’ he whispers into Malcolm’s ear. ‘I think you deserve a little reward.’

He takes hold of Malcolm’s fiercely erect cock and holds it in a steady grip. Malcolm writhes suddenly, panting as he thrusts forward, and comes in the space of a few strokes, white ribbons of come coating Julius’ palm. Malcolm slumps to the floor, panting. Julius holds his hand to Malcolm’s mouth, smiling as Malcolm licks his palm clean.

‘Well, now,’ Julius says, as he takes off Malcolm’s collar, ‘that was most entertaining. Thank you, Nicola,’ he says, as he turns to leave.

Nicola smiles at Malcolm. 

‘Well, Malcolm? What do you say?’

‘Fuck me’, says Malcolm, looking flustered. ‘I…I’m fuckin’ speechless.’

And then he giggles like a guilty schoolboy.


	5. Chapter 5

5.59pm: Phone conversation between Nicola Murray and Emma Messinger:

‘Hello Emma. Would you like to come over to our offices later? I’m holding a private seminar on inter-party disciplinary matters. Malcolm’s going to be there. He needs some points of order.’

There’s a sigh at the other end of the line.

‘I might as well. Ollie can’t make our date this evening. Is it going to be interesting?’

‘Oh, yes. From everything I know about you, I think you’ll find it very satisfying indeed.’

 

8.00pm:

Nicola pulls the seams of her stockings straight and adjusts the suspenders on her black silk camisole, briefly checking herself out in the mirror, her rouged lips parting in satisfaction. She picks up her new toy from the table and studies it. It’s a spanking paddle, comprising of supple purple leather on one side, and soft black faux-fur on the other. She strokes the fur and smiles down at her new project, spread out invitingly in front of her.

Emma is bent forward across the desk leaning on her elbows, dressed only in her unbuttoned blouse, navy hold-up stockings and stiletto heels, her nipples hardening against cool, polished wood. Her ankles are cuffed securely to the legs of the desk. 

Malcolm, tied securely to Nicola’s chair, arse plugged once more, has a fantastic view of Nicola caressing Emma’s full, rounded buttocks with the paddle. He bites his lower lip at the sight of her spread, glistening lips, and his hard cock aches with longing. Nicola gives him a small, satisfied half-smile.

‘Enjoying it so far, Malcolm?’ she murmurs.

‘Aye,’ he says, his voice disappearing into a little gasp. 

‘And do you approve of the new member of the delegation?’ Nicola says, quietly, turning slightly. He gazes at her black-stockinged legs, and the black leather straps of the harness that skim the curves of her soft buttocks.

Malcolm hums appreciatively at the sight of Nicola’s huge black strap-on double dildo, one half jutting in front and half buried inside Nicola, and she rewards him with a soft smile, her gaze flickering down to his yearning hard-on. She’s really looking forward to teasing him. Teasing both of them, in fact.

She strokes the fur-covered side of the paddle across Emma’s gorgeous, rounded bottom in firm, circular strokes, and Emma moans, her back arching, pressing back into her touch.

‘Jesus fuckin’ Christ,’ Malcolm breathes, his eyes heavy-lidded.

‘Do you like it, sweetheart?’ Nicola croons to Emma, as she strokes her long blonde hair. ‘Being my palomino pony?’

Emma closes her eyes and nods.

‘Good girl. Who knows? Perhaps I could get you a bridle and reins, and a beautiful long tail…’ Nicola murmurs, and Emma shivers as she turns the paddle around and caresses her right buttock with the warm, smooth leather. She starts as Nicola brings it down with a small smack. Nicola smoothes the red mark with her hand.

‘After I’ve broken you in, of course,’ she murmurs. 

Emma moans, her face flushing. Nicola can smell her gorgeous scent rising, honey and musk, and she turns and smiles coquettishly at Malcolm, slumped in his bonds and breathing hard. Her cunt flutters pleasurably around the firm silicone cock inside her.

Nicola spanks Emma slowly with the leather, enjoying the way the younger woman’s firm cheeks quiver and flush with each stroke. Emma cries out in pleasure and pain with each smack, and both her trainer and Malcolm can see how incredibly wet she is.

Nicola smacks harder, sharper until Emma shrieks her safeword and slumps forward against the desk, gasping. Nicola turns the paddle around and caresses the reddened buttocks with the fur side, stroking Emma’s hair.

‘There’s a good little pony. Did you like that?’

Emma nods, speechlessly. Nicola bends down and kisses her cheek. Emma turns her head and the two of them kiss passionately. Eventually, Nicola breaks the kiss and strokes Emma’s cheek.

‘You’re so beautiful. Do you want me to ride you, good and hard, my pretty pony?’

‘Oh, please…’

‘Fuck’s sake,’ Malcolm gasps from the chair, ‘just do it.’

Nicola giggles a lovely, throaty giggle as she positions herself between Emma’s legs, sheathing half the double dildo entirely inside the young woman with one smooth thrust, forcing the other half hard inside her.

‘Oh God, that’s wonderful,’ she gasps, gripping Emma’s hips and thrusting hard inside her. Emma screams with pleasure and bucks hard, and Nicola’s eyes roll back, suddenly so close to coming she can barely stand it.

Bending forward, she circles two fingers around Emma’s hard, pulsing clit, shudders convulsing them both. 

‘I’m coming!’ Emma screams. ‘Oh God, I’m coming!’

She bucks again, the sensations sending Nicola over the edge, crying out and falling through the sky, until she comes back to herself, chin resting on Emma’s shoulder.

Nicola lets out a little moan, withdrawing from Emma. She kisses her cheek.

‘Thanks,’ she murmurs, ‘that was amazing.’ She bends down and uncuffs Emma’s ankles.

Emma sighs, turning around and leaning against the desk. Nicola turns, and catches Malcolm’s gaze. He’s moaning shamelessly, now, cock pressed hard against his stomach, speechless with lust. She smiles, and slaps the leather paddle against her palm.

‘Right,’ she says. ‘Your turn, Malcolm.’


	6. Chapter 6

6.10pm: Phone conversation between Nicola Murray and Helen Hatley:

‘Hi, Helen, I’ve got an interesting little...project for you later, if you don’t mind.’

The younger woman clears her throat, politely.

‘Ah…it’s not the walking practise again, is it?’

Nicola laughs, softly.

‘It’s far more rewarding than that, I promise. It’s going to take more than two hands, though.’

 

8.30pm:

Malcolm’s kneeling naked on the floor, arse plugged, hands manacled behind his back. His cock is so erect that it almost hurts.

Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Nicola, seated on her chair, leaning back in bliss as Helen runs her pink little tongue over each of her exposed, pebbled nipples. Nicola spreads her legs, and Malcolm strains to see as Helen kneels down and slides her boss’s silk thong off her hips and down her black-stockinged legs. Nicola sighs with pleasure and clasps Helen’s glossy black hair as Helen runs her tongue in delicious circles across her soaking pussy.

‘Fuckin’ look up at me, ya cunt,’ Jamie snarls, and Malcolm obediently gazes far, far up into blazing blue eyes, running his tongue in long, steady strokes up the velvety skin of the underside of Jamie’s hard, pulsing cock. 

‘Tha’s fuckin’ better,’ Jamie moans, his fingers tangling in Malcolm’s hair. ‘Only way tae shut ye up is when I’ve got mai balls restin’ on yer fuckin’ chin, isn’t it, slut?’

Malcolm whines in response, tilts his head back, allowing Jamie better access to his throat, swallowing him down.

‘Tha’s it,’ Jamie says, keeping a tight hold on the back of Malcolm’s head as he thrusts. ‘D’ye wanna see what’s goin’ on?’ 

He laughs maliciously at Malcolm’s strangled moan.

‘Right. Turn when I do. An’ don’t fuckin’ bite.’

Malcolm stumbles round on his knees as Jamie turns around, and he has a full view of Helen’s fabulous, curvy arse as she licks Nicola between her legs and thrusts four lubed fingers inside her glistening warmth. Nicola’s eyes are closed in pleasure, her hands clinging onto the back of Helen’s head, stockinged legs hooked over her shoulders. They look so fuckin’ good, Malcolm thinks, and he moans as Jamie grabs hold of his curls again and forces his head forward against his taut stomach.

‘Tough,’ Jamie hisses. ‘Eyes up.’

Malcolm obeys, his cock aching unbearably, so frustrated now that tears are spilling down his face. Jamie strokes a hand down Malcolm’s hollowed left cheek.

‘And ye’re gonna apologise tae me, ya big weepin’ jessie,’ Jamie snaps, pulling Malcolm’s hair.

Malcolm glares up at him. Often, it’s Malcolm who has the upper hand, bending Jamie over the nearest surface, yanking his trousers and pants down and fucking him hard and fast, one hand gripping his cute arse and the other fisted in his black curls, until he screams and swears and breaks apart. But not this time.

‘Oh God, Helen,’ he hears Nicola moan, ‘Keep going. Put your whole hand inside me…’

Malcolm whines with desire, it’s almost killing him he can’t see them, and he moans around Jamie’s cock as he hears Nicola scream with pleasure, hears her ordering her beautiful PA to go harder, faster. His cock is surrounded by empty, suffocating air, and he knows it’s not beneath Jamie to let him suffer like this, writhing, tied up on their bed, for hours. As if reading his thoughts, Jamie glances down into his pleading eyes, grinning like a wolf.

‘Now, what d’ye say, Malc. Do ye agree I’m nae five foot fuckin’ six, but rather five foot fuckin’ ten?’

Jamie withdraws from Malcolm’s throat, and Malcolm’s jaw aches with relief, his heart hammering.

‘Aye,’ he gasps.

‘Aye, fuckin’ what?’ Jamie growls, as he wraps his fist around his impressive length and strokes at a furious pace.

‘Aye, sir!’ Malcolm gasps.

‘Tha’s better,’ Jamie gasps out, and he lets out a feral growl as he comes all over Malcolm’s face. Malcolm’s cock leaps as Jamie’s warm come lands on his cheeks and neck and over his mouth and Nicola screams like a pornographic banshee.

Jamie drops to his knees and frantically kisses Malcolm’s lips, tasting himself as he grabs Malcolm’s cock, gently lowering Malcolm to the floor. It takes maybe five strokes before Malcolm comes over Jamie’s hand, groaning loudly with blessed relief, watching Helen slide her hand from Nicola’s pussy.

Jamie raises his hand to Malcolm’s lips, and Malcolm eagerly licks his own come from Jamie’s palm and fingers. He smiles, tiredly, as Jamie crawls behind him, embraces him closely from behind. He leans back against Jamie's chest.

‘That was fuckin’ marvellous, darlin’,’ he whispered. 

‘Don’t fuckin’ mention it, sweetheart,’ Jamie murmurs, the two men watching as Nicola crouches between Helen’s legs, and Helen throws her head back in bliss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I thought it was about time I wrapped up this story. Though it doesn't mark the end of Nicola and Malcolm's fun and games...

5.15pm: Telephone call from Nicola Murray to Malcolm Tucker.

"Malcolm?"

"Nic'la?"

"It's time, Malcolm. You know what that means."

"Aye. Time tae take a shower, get myself ready."

There's a pause. Malcolm's heart races.

"And Malcolm? Be on time. That's an order."

 

7.15pm

Nicola straightens the seams of her black stockings, pulls once again on the strings of her shining black leather corset to further cinch in her waist. Runs a black leather gloved finger along the seam of the half-cup bust, where leather meets skin, caresses her pebbled nipple. She smiles: she knows she looks fantastic.

Her gaze lands on her subject: Malcolm, naked, bent forward over her desk, ankles manacled to the legs. She takes hold of the long purple feather she's brought along, and strokes it slowly down each vertebrae of his spine, all the way from nape to tail. He shudders.

She looks down at herself, to where half of an impressively-sized double dildo juts from her crotch, jet black and shiny with lube. It's certainly a deliciously snug fit inside her. She just can't wait for Malcolm's reactions, the wonderful noises he'll make, when she finally lets him have it.

She lifts her right hand and smacks him firmly across his firm arse. He squawks, and she smiles to see the red blush spreading across his cheeks.

"How much do you want it, Malcolm?" she murmurs, her voice deceptively gentle.

"Please..." he moans.

She can see his fingers balling into fists, hears the catch in his voice. He's desperate. Good. She leans forward, the broad tip of the dildo brushing against him, and he bucks, wanting more contact. She strokes his hair.

"Tell me what you want, Malcolm. Say it."

"Ah, Christ, fuck, Nic'la, please..."

She backs away, and he hisses at the loss of contact. She loves teasing him like this. He's so wonderfully needy.

"Tell me. Now."

"Ah. Want, want ye to - "

"Yes?"

"Fuck me. Christ, Nic'la. Fuck me. Fuck my fuckin' arse. Make me your bitch. Please, just do it. Please!"

"That's better," she coos.

She spreads his buttocks apart and feeds the head of the dildo inside him, pausing to let him get used to it, biting her lip in pleasure as he starts squirming. Watches as he bucks backwards, letting her in, crying out. Finally, she's fully seated inside him, and they're both panting. She strokes his sweating back.

"Ready?" she gasps. He nods, forehead pressed to the desk, overcome.

She rides him, faster and faster, head thrown back in pleasure, spanking him as he bucks, deliciously, takes him into a wild gallop. Wraps her arms around him, gets him to semi-stand as she fucks him, deeper. Takes his throbbing cock in hand, strokes him as she thrusts inside.

"Oh God, I'm close..." she whimpers, feeling him shudder. He's close, too, she can feel it.

"Together," he pants, "want tae come with ye..."

She thrusts faster in response, chasing her climax and God, it slams into her, hard and fast, as she strokes him. She feels him scream, bites into the back of his shoulder, feels his creamy come coating her hand.

They slump forward, panting, her arms around him, neither of them capable of speech, lying together.

 

The next day

"Malcolm!" Nicola says down the phone. "Nice to talk to you."

"Aye, love. Thanks fer yesterday. It was fun, love."

Nicola smiles, wryly.

"So, are you going to behave yourself from now on?"

There's a derisive snort at the other end.

"Fuck, no! 'Cos I've found with you, love, it's far more fun if I act up."

"So, you're going to misbehave again, are you? Well, looks like I'm going to have to punish you again, doesn't it?"

 

THE END


End file.
